Pirates Life
by missymousemonster
Summary: Angelice aka Angel is the ships first-mate. Being 2nd in charge of the men and being the only woman on board leaves her on red alert. When the captain goes mad, will her childhood friend be there to save her? Read and see the secrets unfold! i have already planned the next story so you will have to wait until then to see WHY it is Pirates of the Caribbean : ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I know this is catogarized as Pirates of the Caribbean, and it is! but to really understand how, you will need to read this story and then read the one after! haha :) I hope you like it. Please Review!**

* * *

** Pirates Life**

This is a story of a dead man. A GOOD dead man. To some, he was the opposite. But in the laws of the sea, he was the BEST. Yes, he was a PIRATE. That shouldn't CHANGE anything...

* * *

Angel ran down the old dirt road away from her pursers. Around the corner she ran, hiding in a gap between the bricks and dumpster as the men with swords and scars on their faces ran past.

She sat hugging her legs to keep warm as she caught her breath. Standing up a few minutes later, she began a quick search around the area. On top of the hill she noticed a man summoning her. She took one glance back to her hiding hole, and ran up the hill.

She greeted her recently found friend. "Where are the others?" she asked him.

Angel was a tall, smart and fast young woman. Her golden brown hair dangled peacefully over her forehead, covered in sweat. Her thin black bandanna wrapped around her head, holding back the remaining loose hair strands. Her boots clicked as she took a step towards her friend.

"Aye, Ang, they be coming. The loots already on board and so are a few of the men."

"Black Jack, you give me great honour to serve aside." she said, bowing as she did so.

Black Jack gripped her hand and inspected her blood stained arm and ghastly gash flooding with blood.

"you know, as the ships first mate, you should be a bit more careful. How did this happen?" her friend asked concerned.

She shook her head, pulling her arm back. "Really, it's nothing. Now we better head off before the red coats find the ship."

The two nodded and stealthily snuck down to the docks, stole a long boat and dived into the clear blue water. They flipped the boat over and swam it to the side of the "Black Purser".

They climbed the ships side and were helped back onto the decks, greeted by their captain.

"Set sail! To Tortuga!" he cried. The crew cheered and the first mate followed the Captain into his quarters.

"Aye, Angelice, what is the matter young one?" the Captain asked her. He was a tall, handsome young man with thick dark brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, keeping it off his face. His eyes were a softer brown than the men's on his ship and he was treated with much greater respect than many captains.

The man walked over to a draw and pulled out a towel. He continued rummaging through.

"Are we really going to do this same thing every year Captain?"

"I think it is a great plan. Does the first mate not agree?" he asked passing her the towel. She wrapped it around her ice cold body.

"No, she doesn't. The red coats will lock onto us almost straight away sir. I fear for the men. For me... For you."

He moved in close to her. "There is no need to fear for me my love." he said moving in. His skin against hers made her feel light and tingly. They kissed passionately while Black Jack stood outside the door. He could never tell her, but he loved her...

Angel later on walked out of the Captains quarters barely noticing her secret lover. She strolled along the docks inspecting every little chip in the wood.

"The men have invited you to a round of pirate dice. Do you accept?" Black Jack asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"I will have to decline this time Jack." she replied not taking her gaze off the dark night sea as they sailed on with the stars and moon.

"Are you not feeling spick speck these nights first mate?" he asked her.

As she watched the rippling water below, a pod of dolphins dived out of the sea. Their bodies glimmering in the moon light. "I'm fine... Go play dice below decks Black jack. The men be waiting for you"

Jack wandered slowly over to the mast towards the stairs. The girl stayed silent drifting off into her thoughts once again.

* * *

**Good ol' pirates aye? haha :) what do you think?**

**REVIEW! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :) Hope you enjoyed the last one. :)**

* * *

14 days they had sailed and Black Jack and Angel had said only one conversation since her decline for pirate dice. She was either so deep in thoughts or in the captain's quarters doing who knows what.

"Land ahoy captain!" shouted the mast man. Black Jack walked to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Aye who is it this time" the captain asked.

"It is black jack."

"Agh Jack. What be the problem lad?"

"We have reached land at Tortuga."

Minutes later the two came out of the room looking exhausted. Knot came up to Black Jack and rested his hand on his back.

"to bad she's never around these days aye mate?"

"yes..." he said avoiding the thoughts of her doing unbearable things.

"I hear the little miss wants some youngsters to care for"

He sighed.

"And Lachlan does not... But for now you better just stick to the usual." Knot told his mate restoring a tinker of hope.

Jack ran after his friend as she walked hand in hand with the captain. He had no idea what he was to say or do.

"Ang-" he began. "Why don't we spend the night in the Rocky Wave motel?" the captain said cutting him off. Angelice did not notice him. "Why not? Gives us some space to get down to work" she smiled. The two took off without another word, leaving Black Jack alone in the dark of the Tortuga streets. Drunken women with their sailors, filthy pigs and rats ran the streets that night.

* * *

The next morning Jack awoke to the soft whimpers of a human sitting around the corner of the wall. Her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"What is wrong my dear?" he asked her.

Ang looked up at him. Her eyes red from crying. She said nothing.

"Surely you would not be crying for no particular reason?"

"I'm fine Jack. Really."

"Ang, tell me"

She sighed. "Last night we were planning course. I got frustrated and we got drunk together. I wasn't ready..."

"You mean you...?" Black Jack asked, feeling something snap inside him. She nodded and a tear streamed down her cheek.

The two spent hours talking. That night they both went to the pub for a drink. Half an hour later, they were strolling over to the Pirate Paradise Hotel.

As they lay on the sofa, Jack resting on top of her smiling softly, a sudden wave ran between the two of them and Angel began crying all over again.

"I love him but he just doesn't seem to notice how much! He uses me and then gets back at me somehow, pulling me back in towards him."

Jack muttered; trust me I know that feeling.

Angel sat staring wide-eyed at her friend. "What?"

"Doesn't matter..."

"I feel like he thinks nothing of me. Has no feeling for me what so ever. It hurts you know"

"Save your breath, I know it all too well dear."

"No one cares for me, do they?" she said, a tear running down her cheek.

Black Jack wiped away the tears with his hand. "..I care for you..."

Jack leaned down slowly and the two kissed...

* * *

**Oooo how sweet. If you were Black Jack, would you be there for Angel? :)**

**Reviews please! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought i might post this little bit for you :D**

* * *

"How dare you sleep with MY woman?" Captain Lachlan screeched as he thundered through the door.

Oh god; black jack thought.

"Lachie, we were drunk. It was a mistake!" Angel sobbed.

A Mistake... It spun around in Jacks head like a merry-go-round.

"A mistake it was!"

Next think Jack knew, he was on the floor begging for mercy beneath the blade...

* * *

**Nooo! Do you think that saying "A mistake" was harsh on Blacky? This is by far the shortest chapter i have for this story. Unless it leaves you on edge, i will probably just put the smaller bits in with the longer ones to make it a bit more worth-while. I hope im not too evil leaving you with this! haha. I will try and post one or two chapters again later :) ****_Xxxx _**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give ye ****_Pirates Life_**** chapter 4! **

* * *

Angel came down the stairs, and walked past the cells. The Captain, had decided to let Black Jack live, but he was to spend a month in the ships cell. He would have rather died, instead of living in pain watching the one he loved, love someone else. But he needed to be there, for Angel. Even though he knew, he would never have a chance with her.

"How are ye going?" she asked him one morning.

He couldn't look her in the eye. "Been better"

"Mmm. Yeah well let me know if you get hungry"

He said nothing and Angel left.

Two full weeks later, Angel came back down to his cell for his secret food delivery. Her left cheek red raw and swollen. Tear stains lined her cheeks.

He looked at her. Wondering what had happened this time. He didn't dare speak, instead he handed her a starfish from the ships floor and she held it against her injured flesh. Her eye was swollen closed. She gave him his small food serving. She didn't return to feed him for 3 days straight.

All he could think of for these reasons was that Lachie had slapped her because he found she was feeding him. And the excuse for her not returning for 3 days in a row, was that she either didn't want to see him or she simply forgot.

When she did return, she was covered in blood stains, cuts and bruises. Black Jack couldn't help but notice.

"What happened with you?" he asked looking back down.

"Nothing... It's nothing"

"Yeah sure…" Jack muttered.

"You seemed bothered... Despite the fact you are in the ships cell, is everything okay?"

He said nothing.

"Jack?"

"Same as you. Nothing. Everything's just PERFECT" he hissed. She looked taken a back.

The two sat in silence. He turned to face her. But he didn't dare look her in the eye.

"Did you mean it when you said it was a mistake?" he asked. She appeared to choke on his words.

"No"

"No what?"

"No" she said, standing up and returning above decks.

2 days before his release from the cells, he had an unexpected visit from his old friend, Knot.

"Black Jack. The crews a mess chap. Lachies lost it. Sent 3 men over board, driven a blade through Morgan's chest. He's dead now. The captain's gone spac."

"What be of Angel?"

His friend sighed. "Agh. Angel cakes. You have right to ask of her my friend. Not many of the men know. Haven't seen her for days. But word is, Captains got her in his quarters. He comes out of the quarters every morning, fresh blood on his sword."

Black Jack shuddered. "Let me out Knot" he begged.

"I'm working on it chap. Be ready when the sun goes down."

The day went slowly and painfully. Jack needed to see his fellow crew members and find out what was happening, even if it killed him. In the mean time, he could only wait.

When the sun had set, as promised, Knot was there at the cell.

"Knot?"

"One moment lad" he said as he inspected the cells hinges. He picked up a big wooden plank and wedged it in the gaps. The door was lifted off its hinges, setting Jack free. The two snuck up on the decks and hid on top of the masts until morning.

* * *

**Thankfully Blacky has an 'ol friend like Knot! What did Angel mean? Sounds like the captains lost his mind! The ships a wreck! What will happen in the morning? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! I am actually really sad :( No more reviews, PMs on my stories, follows, likes or favourites :( :'( I am very disappointed :( -sigh- Oh well... I just thought of posting this next chapter. (To Sharnee76456454 Thank you for your reviews and PMs. Means a lot!) I hope for those who are reading this enjoy this chapter. This chapter has a bit of violence, nudity and awkwardness. But overall its not too bad. PLEASE review!**_

* * *

The next morning, there was a loud and shocking scream from the captain's quarters. The two boys slid down the mast and hid outside the cabin door. There was another cry. By then, all the men were outside the cabin.

Jack couldn't do it, he busted open the door only to find Angel hanging by her wrists in her underwear. Her wounds showing. Lachie stood next to her, without a shirt on.

"Black Jack" he hissed. "What are YOU doing?!"

"Coming to see what you be doing to my friends."

"Agh. Someone was bound to ask. I am showing the lady were she belongs in the world of which men rule. Bearing children is her only purpose. I believe every man on this ship needs at least one child from this young girl." he said running his blade lightly down her stomach.

"If that be so, why is she in ropes?" Jack pointed out.

"She chooses not to cooperate with captains orders" he said.

"Ropes… she defiantly won't cooperate in them lad" Jack said.

"Agh, Black Jack. You have the honours of being the first crew member to bear her with child" Lachie said with a smirk. He took his sword over and sliced off Angels bra and underwear. The crew gasped.

"No way to treat a woman" Jack insisted. Trying not to look at her smooth and elegant body.

"Show the men how it be done giving the woman child"

"I most certainly won't"

"Would you rather see her with blade through heart?" Lachie questioned waving the blade over her chest.

"Certainly not captain. I know what I would like to see though"

"What might that be boy?"

"I'd like to see a blade through YOUR chest!" Jack snapped. He leapt forward in a fury of swords. The men began fighting for what they believed to be right and Knot released Angel from the ropes, and gave her new clothes.

As Jacks sword clashed with Lachlan's over and over, they both received blows. It wasn't until later that he noticed Angel had joined in the fight.

"Angel, get in a longboat and go!" he shouted to her.

"No!" she replied and continued to fight.

Later on, after many of blows, dodges, and much pain, Black Jack managed to knock Lachlan's blade clean out of his hands, sending the man to the floor.

Jack moved in on the man. "You will suffer." was all he said as he drove his blade through the man's stomach, twisting it as it entered the victim as he lay helpless on the deck.

Lachlan said nothing. Blood began to drip from his mouth. He was dead. Jack stood, staring at the dead man, right until he was knocked of his feet with one strong punch from a man behind him.

"Sorry Jack. She is of no interest to me" he said as he pointed his one shot pistol at Angel. The man was stabbed from behind. Knot twisting the sword until the man fell to the deck. As his last given to life, he pulled the trigger.

Black jack instantly jumped in front of Angel, defending her from the bullet and taking it for himself. Everything went black and a scream echoed from all around. Breathing suddenly became difficult with every second. Eventually, he felt himself drifting away. Getting lost in the light of the dead...

* * *

_**Oh no! What a brave man. Poor Angel :( Will Black Jack be okay? What will happen next?**_

_**I don't know why i keep asking myself these questions when I already know the answers. -sigh- Anyway, i will post the next chapter some time tonight... Hope you like the story. I also recently finished my 'Merry Widow' story. So check that out if you like vampires! Thanks. x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Angel sobbed by his side. The fighting was over. They had won. She fumbled around looking for the wound that cost him his life. As she pulled away his cloak, she saw the big red blossom over his chest and one in the side of his neck. She whimpered and pressed her head against his chest. Only faintly did it move. She held his head in her hands and nursed it in her lap.

"Please Jack. I need you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have told someone right at the start. But I couldn't... Because, I was scared. But now I'm in the worst state of scared. All those times I said I loved Lachie, I lied to keep us all safe. Please Jack. Please" she whimpered. Jack forced his eyes open struggling to make it though. They were grey and lifeless and his lips quivered continuously.

"Say it..." he gasped. He squeezed Angel's hand.

"I love you Jack. Always have, always will."

"I... Lo...lo...lovee youu." he struggled.

Knot came to Jacks side. He held his other hand in his. Jacks hand shaking uncontrollably as his blood drained away and his life, stolen.

"The Pursuers curse!" a young sailor cried as he ran towards them. "The curse!"

Knot spun around and faced the boy. "retrieve the blade and coin, lad" he ordered and the boy ran into the captains quarters and disappeared.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here Jack. I'm here" Angel whispered stroking Jacks forehead. She looked into his tired eyes and saw his whole life flash before him. He whimpered and Angel held him close. It was then that she did what she always wanted to do; kiss him and not worry about being caught out.

She kissed his lips and stroked his forehead. When she released, his eyes seamed to dance for painful joy. His head rolled to the side as the boy came thundering across the decks towards them once again. Everything became worsened in blur, and speech was mumbled.

He fought to stay awake. A sudden extra pain in his side forced a stream of tears down his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

"Someone saying something. Can't tell... Stay awake... No... Too hard... Too hard..." he thought as his body weakened and went limb on the deck...

"JAAACKK!" Angel cried as she was pushed aside by Knot, Billy Joe and the youngster. Two men held her back. After a few cries, she went silent, and joined in the rest of the crew watching...waiting...

After the many minutes that felt like hours, the three men stepped away, with blood covered hands. Sweat trickled down their faces.

No one was sure what to do next. Knot summoned the youngster down below decks for a bucket of water. The boy did as told.

When the boy returned, Knot gave orders to drench Black Jack with the salty sea water and let it soak into his wounds.

"What did you do to him...?" Angel asked to no one in-particular. Not sure if she really wanted to know the answer, she clutched the necklace Black Jack had given her when she was 5. Little had he known, but she had never taken it off since that day. It was her memory. Her friend.

Knot scratched his forehead. "We gave him thy curse but it is very possible it did not work."

"The... Curse?"

"Aye. His chest wound was gaping our only way to fix it and retrieve thy lodged bullet, was to cut through thy skin and finish at the heart. We implanted the curses coin in thy gap and voilà."

"Are you sure... Are you sure it worked lads?" Angel asked.

"We have no clue miss..." the boy said.

Suddenly there was a cough from the floor and the men rushed forward in a roar. "Stay back! He is unstable. One wrong move he could be in the gallows!" a man shouted. "It didn't work! It only gave him more pain and slowed his dying!" another cried. "He's already dead" "Shhh you will send him away faster"

"Already gone. It's already gone. The ship rocks on the sea. Save me. Oh please save me. Before it's already gone. Before it's already gone" she sang soft enough for only the dead to be able to hear it. It was an old song maidens sang in sorrow. She had picked it up over the years and grown a secret liking to the gentle tone. She continued to clutch the necklace.

As Angel stood deep in thought, old memories began to flood her head.

The two were perched in the lookout nest, watching the waves as they rolled by. "Isn't it beautiful?" Angel had asked. Jack nodded. "I know what's more beautiful" he had said smiling at her.

She was at the decks bellow on the "Tracker" they were playing hide and seek with the other pirate children. Jack was in and Angel hid in a crate, the door closed shut. It sealed and was un-open able from the inside. She sobbed for help but no one could hear her. Hours later, the create door was opened Back Jack was there to help he out. "You found me..." she whispered. He smiled; I don't give up easily.

* * *

Angel woke with a groan. As she sat up slowly, she found herself in the captain's cabin. Memories flooded her head and she felt the vomit rising in her mouth until she leaned into the bucket beside the bed and heaved. Shortly after that Cutlass arrived at her door.

"Aye morning first mate. Ye feel any better?" Cutlass asked her.

"I'm sore and confused..." she replied putting one hand on her head and closing her eyes trying to clear the fogginess away.

"Hmm... Well if ye need anything let me know Miss" Cutlass said turning to walk out the door.

"Wait..." Angel said. Cutlass turned and faced her again. "Yes?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Did Black Jack make it?" she asked looking at the floor trying to stifle tears.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry for not explaining any of this before. You must be pained" Cutlass said patting her on the back softly. His strong muscular arms held her in an embrace that felt nice.

"Please... I need to know sir. Is he alive?" Angel asked looking up at him.

"Sure. He is above decks. Not hard to miss."

Angel smiled so happily and hugged Cutlass. Kissing his cheek before rushing out the door and onto the decks.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she called back as she ran up the stairs. When she got to the above decks, she stood still, scanning every face. She found the boy, he came towards her.

"Hello Miss. You were out for quite a while first mate" he said.

"Really, how long?" she asked.

"Nearly 3 weeks miss. You had us all worried."

"Aye. Thank you lad. Would you be ever so kind to guide me in the path towards Sir Jack?"

The boy nodded and took her hand. "Sure thing first mate. Right this way" he said guiding her past the crew members. There were men she had never seen on board before mixed in with the ones she had known all her life.

The boy stopped. "up there miss" he said pointing to the sails. A figure stood hanging off the sail looking out to sea. "There. Our captain."

Angel nodded and stood staring at him. Watching and waiting.

As if he knew he was being watched, he looked down and smiled when he saw her. He slid down the mizzen and landed square in front of her. He leant forward and kissed the back of her right hand. A real gentleman he was.

"Jack..." Angel said. He looked at her, searching her deep blue eyes.

"Aye?" he answered.

"I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have told someone or done something. You almost died and I will never forgive myself. I'm so-" she said but was cut off with a firm couple of fingers pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"Don't be sorry Angel." he said.

A tear ran down her cheek and Jack wiped it away. Jack locked her in a gentle embrace, running his fingers through her hair.

"There are so many things I want to tell you Jack. Things I've always wanted to tell you." She said pulling away softly.

Jack held her hands in his. "And they would be what?" he asked.

"Like, how I've never taken off this necklace" she said as she clutched the charm. Jack smiled.

"Oh and how, when and before you were locked up, all Lachlan and I were doing was planning course. Never anything else, until he decided he was going to be really harsh." Jack cringed.

"I didn't mean it when I said the night we slept together was a mistake" she continued.

"I want kids. I want a man. A man that will defend me. A man that will love me" she said staring out to sea. Jacks smile dropped slightly.

"And that's why I have chosen you as the man I want and need. I've known you my whole life, and I can't imagine life without you in it Black Jack. I love you"

Jack smiled like a gentlemen. "Aye, as do I my love"

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and firmly on the lips. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before in her whole life.

"I will love you until the world stops spinning and the sun burns down" Jack said before pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Soon after, the two lead each other into the captain's cabin. They kissed and hugged and got down to business. Afterwards, they sat, exhausted and hearts racing. They talked for hours about their experiences of the incidents.

"There isn't such thing as the Pursuers Curse. It's fake." jack stated.

"But how...?" angel asked confused.

"The coin provides more protection for this bloody thing" he said pounding his chest. "Painful at times but it works. Helped get the skin to grow back and has surprisingly avoided infections."

The two lovers continued talking.

"If I was ever trapped at the hanging tree awaiting the gallows, would you be there to watch me hang?" angel asked.

Jack shook his head. "I wouldn't be there to watch you hang"

Angel's heart sank.

"I would be there to get you out of the bloody place. Too beautiful to be sentenced to that." he said brushing a lock of hair off her face.

As the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years, things became easier. One afternoon Angel and Jack were in the captains quarters planning course.

"Jack... I need to tell you something..." angel said looking at him. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Do say?" he asked.

"I'm with child..." was all she said. He looked at her in shock.

"Are you pulling my strings?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We are going to be parents, Jack." she said. Before she could continue with the details Jack was already kissing her and had placed his hand on her stomach.

"That's amazing Angel." he said stopping and looking at her belly. Come to think of it, it was slightly round.

"We must celebrate! Toasts all round! For tonight we shall feast!" Jack called.

Dinner was a fabulous set up. It was of course, below decks. The crew had organized many tables with fancy cloths draped over the tables. Gold coins decorated the centres of the tables along with sea shells. The crews cook had prepared many roasts with side dishes and many drinks.

A cry came from above decks and the watchman came thundering down the stairs.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" the man shouted.

That's when the first cannon hit...

* * *

_**And That was the **__**LAST**__** chapter for this story. Remember that this story links up to the Pirates of the Caribbean, and that you will discover why that is in the next Pirates story. I am in the process of writing the second one, which will be longer and have some twists. So stay tuned! If you liked this one and would like to read the second, review/PM and if i am satisfied i will post the next one for you :) I hope you enjoyed this story :)**_

_**missymousemonster x**_


End file.
